El ascensor
by Quela
Summary: Un ascensor, un corte de corriente, millones de chispas y un cortocircuito inminente en su interior...


Hola de nuevo!

Agradecer a quienes me han añadido como autor favorito y las alertas, que suponen un subidón en mi alma de escritora frustrada...

Por activa o por pasiva queremos un ascensor en Bones, ¿no? Pues ocupen su lugar en este y veamos dónde les lleva...

Aclaración necesaria: los personajes de Bones no son míos, aunque sí todas sus reacciones en este fic. Pura invención, vamos.

**EL ASCENSOR**

Booth y Brennan llevaban una hora encerrados en un ascensor. Cuando se disponían a salir del edificio donde vivía el agente, la corriente se había ido repentinamente del habitáculo, dejándoles sin saber qué hacer y con solamente una luz de emergencia encendida. Booth había conseguido conectar brevemente con uno de sus agentes del FBI, que le había dicho antes de perder la cobertura de su móvil que la ventisca que azotaba toda la zona estaba produciendo cortes de electricidad en la ciudad y sus alrededores.

El silencio se había establecido entre ellos desde entonces. Ninguno de los dos había tenido necesidad de romperlo porque la penumbra sólo invitaba a sumergirse en los propios pensamientos. Y porque últimamente tampoco hablaban mucho de nada.

Pero algo que a Brennan le rondaba por la cabeza en las últimas semanas le hizo hablar sin venir a cuento, sin proponérselo apenas, sin menciones previas.

_-Tú no tuviste la culpa_ -dijo solamente.

_-¿De qué hablas? _-Booth estaba extrañado de que ella rompiera el silencio con aquello.

_-De Hannah. Tú no tuviste la culpa de que se fuera._

El se removió incómodo. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, en el estrecho espacio y apoyados en la misma pared, y Booth ni siquiera podía estirar sus piernas completamente.

_-No quiero hablar de eso. No ahora. ¿Sólo se te ocurre pensar en eso en este momento? Creí que tu mente siempre daba vueltas a cuestiones mucho más trascendentes._

_-Es importante. Y tampoco tenemos nada mejor de lo que hablar._

_-Se me ocurren docenas de cosas, pero mejor lo dejamos_ -contestó sin mirarla.

_-¿Por qué vamos a dejarlo? Tendrás que enfrentarte a ello en algún momento..._

Cuando Brennan asumía el rol de compañera perfecta podía llegar a ser machacona a nivel de preocupación, pensó Booth...

_-Probablemente, pero no en este momento ni en este lugar. Sería más productivo pensar qué podemos hacer para salir de aquí, ¿no te parece?_

_-Pues no, porque no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes. Así que a menos que además tengas superpoderes para hacer que la electricidad vuelva a este ascensor para que podamos salir, no te quedará más remedio que hablar conmigo. Y estoy siendo sarcástica, por si no te habías dado cuenta._

_-Siempre me doy cuenta cuando hablas con sarcasmo, Huesos. No puedes disimularlo de ninguna manera_ -contestó Booth sonriendo falsamente-_. Al igual que cuando haces una broma, o crees que la haces. Lo tuyo es hablar claro y todo lo demás te queda como una mueca..._

_-¿Mueca? _-contestó Brennan ofendida- _¿Quieres decir que no puedo hacerlo? He conseguido un gran dominio de las interelaciones sociales y no creo que haga el ridículo..._

_-Quiero decir que siempre vas directa al grano, y aunque no seas consciente de ello, esta vez te estás yendo por las ramas._

Brennan jugueteó con la pequeña linterna que colgaba de sus llaves y enfocó directamente a los ojos de Booth, que le devolvió una mirada airada.

_-Sé perfectamente dónde estoy y a dónde quiero ir a parar. Tengo una linterna_ -sonrió a su vez guiñando un ojo-_. E insisto en que no podrías haber hecho nada._

_-Demonios_ -Booth resopló-_. Otra vez el tema. Pensé que se te había olvidado..._

_-Una mente privilegiada y brillante como la mía no olvida de qué está hablando. Te sientes culpable, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Por qué voy yo a sentirme culpable? _

Booth se aflojó la corbata y soltó el botón del cuello de su camisa. Comenzaba a hacer calor en el ascensor a pesar de ser pleno invierno y de que el aire caliente había dejado de brotar de las aberturas de ventilación.

_-Entendería perfectamente que quisieras dar marcha atrás en alguno de tus actos o decisiones... _-continuó Brennan.

_-Ahí te equivocas _-Booth la señaló con el dedo índice-._ No tengo que arrepentirme de ninguno de mis actos ni decisiones, no como alguien a quien no me queda más remedio que mirar... ¿o quieres una pista?_

_-Touché, soldado_ -contestó ella con sorna-,_ pero no cuentas con mi sólida coraza. Olvidas que sin ella no habría podido llegar a este punto de mi vida en estas condiciones._

_-Menuda defensa. Pero estoy deseando saber cuáles son tus condiciones. Ah, no_ -dijo Booth con fingida sorpresa-,_ yo te lo diré: exactamente las mismas que las mías. _

_-Yo no diría exactamente..._

Booth se levantó y se quedó mirando a Brennan con los brazos en jarras.

_-Vale, ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos. Estamos exactamente igual, tú y yo. Da igual tu coeficiente intelectual o los doctorados que tengas, al final estamos empatados. Yo te confesé que te quería y tú me rechazaste, luego me confesaste que me querías y yo te dije que ya estaba con alguien. Aunque pensándolo bien, pierdo por tantos: ahora también me ha dejado Hannah, así que gano, o pierdo, según se mire, por dos a uno. Enhorabuena, doctora Brennan. Una vez más el cerebro supera al corazón. Qué honor._

A Brennan se le hacía difícil hablar desde su posición, así que se levantó. Se había quitado los zapatos, así que él todavía la superaba en altura, lo que mermaba físicamente la credibilidad de su exposición pero no la acobardaba en absoluto.

_-En cierto modo era lógico que Hannah aceptara una oferta de trabajo más atractiva, más activa. Siempre me pareció una profesional ambiciosa..._

_-Hannah no sólo aprovechó una oportunidad de trabajo, sino que además evitó el compromiso, que le daba más miedo que enfrentarse a todas las balas de los insurgentes afganos. Sí _-admitió con un deje de tristeza-_, supongo que es lógico desde tu punto de vista. _

_-Fuiste tú quien forzó la máquina. Pedirle que se casara contigo quizá no fue lo más indicado en ese momento_

_-¿Tú cómo sabes que le pedí que nos casáramos?_

Ella se arrepintió al instante de mencionar el hecho. Se suponía que era un absoluto secreto entre dos amigos, y no eran ellos dos precisamente.

_-Bueno, Sweets me lo contó. Es tu amigo..._

_-No lo es. De ninguna manera. Ningún loquero será mi amigo nunca._

_-No digas eso. En alguna ocasión le pediste consejo al doctor Gordon Gordon..._

_-Eso es otra cosa. Consejo. Profesional. No somos amigos..._

_-Yo no veo es_os matices tan finos. Sobre todo después de cenar en la trastienda de su restaurante... -Brennan lo dejó caer, y ambos sabían que era un golpe bajo contra Booth. Gordon Gordon le había ayudado a clarificar sus propios sentimientos cuando estaba perdido, confuso. Le había marcado un objetivo vital y ahora traicionaba su apoyo diciendo que la amistad no existía entre ellos. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Le dolía la cabeza y se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

_-La cuestión es _-continuó Brennan empecinándose en sus palabras- _que Sweets me lo dijo porque estaba preocupado por tí, por lo que pudieras hacer, decir o pensar tras ese fracaso..._

_-Fracaso_ -no pudo evitar que una falsa carcajada saliera de sus labios-_. Qué manía con llamarlo fracaso... Podríais preocuparos por vosotros mismos de vez en cuando para variar y dejar de juzgar todo lo que hago._

_-Yo lo llamo fracaso porque es eso. Tú pretendías hacer un proyecto en común con Hannah y no se ha llevado a cabo, lo que supone que ha fracasado. No hay otra palabra. Me parece bien que siempre veas la parte agradable de las cosas, pero esto no lo es y más vale que lo aceptes. _

_-Te recuerdo que seguí adelante una vez. Puedo hacerlo ahora de nuevo. _

_-Claro. Pero te va a costar mucho más que la primera, te lo aseguro._

_-Vale que seamos compañeros y compartamos todo, pero me niego absolutamente a discutir sobre Hannah contigo. _

_-Eramos amigas. Al fin y al cabo, también me duele por ella._

Booth no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por los millones de sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza, por su corazón, por sus tripas, y cuando habló lo hizo casi a borbotones.

_-¿Que te duele por ella? Dime, ¿qué te duele en concreto, que me haya dejado con una proposición de matrimonio en el aire y un anillo en una caja o que haya antepuesto su trabajo a mí, a quien era su pareja? Porque a Hannah no parece haberle dolido demasiado. Ni siquiera sé nada de ella desde esa noche. Ni siquiera la vi cuando sacó todas sus cosas de mi casa._

_-No tardaría mucho en hacerlo, llevaba poco equipaje..._

Brennan se dió cuenta de nuevo demasiado tarde que su lengua iba más deprisa que su cerebro cuando se trataba de Booth...

_-Está claro _-dijo Booth con actitud de falsa rendición-_. Así que tú también pensabas cuando comencé a salir con ella que esto no iba a cuajar, que se marcharía en cualquier momento y que acabaría contigo en lugar de con ella..._

_-Nunca supe lo que pensaban los demás porque no me lo dijeron_ -dijo Brennan sorprendida-,_ pero te puedo asegurar que yo nunca..._

_-No puedes engañarme, Huesos, porque nadie que conociéramos daba un centavo de dólar por mi relación con Hannah. En realidad el único sorprendido he sido yo, porque todos los demás solamente tuvieron que apostar cuánto tiempo duraríamos juntos. Y yo, el único ludópata reconocido, lo arriesgué todo y lo perdí. Me gustaría saber quién ha ganado..._

_-Creo que tus sentimientos están invadiendo tu cabeza y no te dejan actuar racionalmente, porque Hannah caía muy bien a todo el que la conocía y nadie hubiera pensado que esto terminaría así._

Una nueva risa falsa salió de boca de Booth mientras apoyaba su frente en la pared del ascensor, con signos de gran cansancio.

_-Sabes muy bien que todos pensaban que Hannah tenías que haber sido tú. De una manera o de otra, todos esperaban que cuando volviera de Afganistán lo hiciera con el firme convencimiento de que mi futuro estaba contigo, y Hannah no entraba en los planes de nadie._

_-Confieso que fue muy... sorprendente, e incluso imprevisible, pero de ahí a que pensaran que tú y yo..._

Booth volvió la cabeza hacia ella, todavía apoyado en la pared, y Brennan vió tristeza, genuina tristeza y dolor en su mirada.

_-Juro por Dios que durante semanas fuiste la única persona en la que pensé, exceptuando a Parker, claro, y que deseaba que ese año corriera a la velocidad de la luz, pero cuando conocí a Hannah me di cuenta de que no quería perder más tiempo, más vida, esperándote. No sé si fue un error, pero ocurrió. Y me lancé de lleno. _

_-Lo entiendo, de verdad. Lo entendí entonces y no tienes por qué justificarte ahora..._

_-No _-la miró directamente a los ojos-_, debí incluso justificarme antes porque quizá dije o hice cosas sin darme cuenta que también quizás te impulsaron a confesarme aquella noche que todavía sentías algo, y yo no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza cuando lo hiciste, cuando te veía llorar dentro de mi coche, llorar por mí. Creo que otra vez miedo, y no pude evitar contárselo a Hannah. Algo me dice que fue el desencadenante de todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Hace dos meses ella no se habría ido a la otra punta del mundo, no lo habría hecho..._

_-Quizá no, pero no lo sabes, y no me irás a decir que pensabas en ella y en una casa con jardín, un perro, niños..._

_-Pues sí. No me mires como si fuera un bicho raro, ¿tan malo es querer tener un futuro con alguien?_

Ella hizo una mueca dando a entender lo poco que le gustaba la idea.

_-Es lo que yo llamaría un futuro dentro de los usos y costumbres de una sociedad americana estandarizada._

_-Claro, no entra dentro de las costumbres de los indios yoquesé de la tribu nosécuántos de un altiplano perdido_ -dijo Booth con sorna.

_-Siempre te ha molestado que tenga más conocimientos que tú..._ -dijo Brennan con suficiencia.

_-Siempre me ha molestado que pienses que por eso tus opiniones valen más que las mías...-_contestó él.

_-Eso no es cierto..._

_-Lo es. Por eso ahora crees que aspirar a tener un futuro con Hannah era una estupidez. Por eso dijiste que no a mi propuesta de pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo y mis convencionalismos, tú y tu terca independencia..._

_-Empiezo de pensar que estás pagando conmigo tus errores con Hannah._

_-¡Yo no he cometido errores con Hannah_! -La voz de Booth se elevó un par de tonos por encima de lo normal, pero Brennan no se acobardó por ello.

_-Ya te he dicho que pedirle matrimonio no fue precisamente un acierto..._

_-El que tú no hubieras aceptado esa propuesta por nada del mundo no significa que fuera un error._

_-Lo fue porque ya entraba dentro de tus expectativas que te rechazara, y porque lo hiciste como medida desesperada ante el hastío de ella y su aburrimiento evidente._

Booth mataría en ese momento por unos tapones que le impidieran escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo su compañera, porque lo peor de todo era que estaba acertando casi de pleno. El problema de discutir con alguien que te conoce tan bien es que sabe casi de antemano lo que vas a decir y cómo vas a reaccionar, y te cuenta lo que ya sabes aunque no quieras oirlo.

_-Tu absoluta honestidad me está haciendo mucho daño, ¿lo sabes?_ -dijo.

_-Es la pura verdad, y es mejor que te lo diga yo a que te lo diga cualquier otro. Admite que Washington no es Afganistán, y los hombres enfundados en un uniforme y con un arma resultan tremendamente excitantes..._

_-Se acabó_ -Booth se movió hacia el panel de botones y los pulsó todos, incluido el de la alarma, aunque con nulo resultado-_. O se arregla este cacharro o lo acabo de arreglar con un par de tiros, cualquier cosa antes que seguir hablando contigo._

_-Pues no te va a quedar más remedio..._

_-¿Es que no puedes dejar de mortificarme? ¿No ves que intento sobreponerme pero no puedo? ¿No ves que volver al punto de partida, solo, es muy doloroso para mí?_

_-Pero nosotros podemos ayudarte, tus amigos podemos ayudarte... _

_-Tú no puedes ser mi amiga, no ahora. Estás demasiado involucrada en este asunto._

_-¿No decías que no tenía derecho a meterme?_

_-¡Por todos los santos, Huesos, eres exasperante! ¿No ves que ya estás dentro y que no puedes salir de ninguna manera?_

_-¡Tu me sacaste! _-Brennan ahora sí estaba enfadada. De golpe y porrazo todo lo que tenía dentro salió sin poder evitarlo-._Volví de Moluku abierta a nuevas posibilidades contigo ¿y que me encontré? Que el hombre que me había despedido en el aeropuerto unos meses antes y cuyos ojos decían que me quería había pasado página, y que era otra persona la que recibía esas miradas. Si no fuera capaz de racionalizar tan rápidamente mis reacciones, probablemente en ese momento te habría dado un par de bofetadas por lo que habías hecho. Pero en el fondo quería que fueras feliz, y si para eso tenía que conocer a Hannah y mantener una buena relación con ella, merecía la pena hacerlo._

_-¿Y si hubieras sido tú la que conocieras a alguien? _

_-No conocí a nadie, ya te dije que no tenía tiempo para ello..._

_-No me contestas, ¿y si lo hubieras tenido?_

_-Era imposible. No estaba dispuesta a conocer a nadie. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Me olvidaste demasiado pronto, y yo todavía no he podido hacerlo._

_-No te he olvidado. Lo sabes. _

Brennan fue incluso capaz de mostrar una media sonrisa irónica.

_-No vayas por ese camino, soldado. Hace no mucho me dijiste que Hannah no era un premio de consolación, y ahora no me vengas con que nunca te has olvidado de mí. Porque lo hiciste. _

_-Nunca, repito, nunca me he olvidado. Hemos compartido demasiadas cosas hasta la llegada de Hannah e incluso después. Estás en un compartimento aparte de Hannah. Yo también soy capaz de compartimentalizar como tú, Huesos. _

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Pero porque había llegado a un punto en su vida en el que estaba harta de dar vueltas y vueltas, rodeos y más rodeos para no llegar a ninguna parte. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar sin rumbo. Y este era un camino andado, desandado y vuelto a andar que no podía seguir.

_-Nos encontramos en una situación sin salida._

_-Claro, Huesos_ -contestó Booth tranquilamente-_. Estamos encerrados en un ascensor... francamente no esperaba ese razonamiento de tí._

_-No, me refiero a nuestra situación personal. Siento como si no pudiera ir ni hacia atrás ni hacia delante, como si desde la marcha de Hannah todo se hubiera estancado, como si el tiempo no corriera. Cuando ella estaba pensaba que debía dar marcha atrás a mis sentimientos para no herir a nadie más, y cuando se marchó paré y me puse en punto muerto. Supongo que en el fondo de mi mente pensaba que quizás... Sé que en un sinsentido, pero lo pensé._

_-¿Pensaste qué?_

_-Que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo._

Sus palabras consiguieron que Booth mostrara un abanico de reacciones que corrieron por su rostro como si se hubiera puesto delante de un proyector de diapositivas. Un ligero asombro, porque esperaba que ella dominara mejor sus sentimientos; alivio, porque en realidad era por donde quería llevarla cuando habían iniciado esa charla absurda en algunos momentos y que parecía no conducir a nada; satisfacción, porque su ego no podía dejar de pensar que ella sentía algo por él a pesar del tiempo, el espacio y las circunstancias; tristeza, porque habían tenido que llegar a ese punto para decirse todo sin cortapisas ni freno; pero sobre todo, y al final de todo, amor. Porque no podía dejar de quererla. Porque lo único que quería en ese momento era amarla libremente, sin cargas anteriores, sin culpa.

Pero todavía no podía hacerlo libremente.

_-Es duro, ¿verdad?_ -preguntó Booth con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es duro decirle a alguien lo que sientes. Porque todo tu universo dependerá del resultado. Si sale bien, serás la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, serás la persona más desgraciada. _

_-Creo que es una verdad objetiva y compartida por todas las personas que en algún momento se han encontrado en esas circunstancias. Pero sí, es muy duro._

Booth se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo.

_-Voy a hacer lo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando. Lo que debí hacer en el aeropuerto y no hice por inseguridad, por temor a un nuevo rechazo. Y quiero estar seguro de que tú también quieres hacerlo._

Se sentó junto a Brennan, sus cuerpor enfrentados, sus rostros casi pegados, sus labios casi aliento con aliento. Sus manos se apoyaban en el suelo a ambos lados del cuerpo de Brennan.

_-Voy a besarte. No voy a decirte nada porque ya lo sabes todo, y cuando lo haga tu cerebro procesará las sensaciones que te produce y tu corazón recibirá el mensaje. Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para que me detengas, y si lo haces, no habrá otra. Lo juro por Dios. Pero si no lo haces, asume las consecuencias de este acto._

Ella lo miró y con su mano recorrió la línea del mentón de Booth, que se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos un instante, pero después los abrió para ver claramente en los de Brennan que no habría ningún obstáculo que, según su espíritu militar, le impidiera llevar a cabo su misión.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la penumbra. Cuando Booth buscó la boca de Brennan la encontró con total facilidad, porque ella estaba esperando.

Llevaba esperando desde que dejó de besarle al pie de las escaleras del Hoover... Hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero no había olvidado el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios. No podía evitar pensar en ello cada vez que le veía besar a Hannah. Cada vez que caía en la cuenta de que debía ser ella misma y no Hannah la receptora de esos besos. Cada vez que se dejaba llevar por la imaginación traicionando su propio empirismo y pensando que las afirmaciones categóricas realmente no existen, dudaba de la que Booth sostenía sobre que Hannah era la mujer de su vida.

Ella debía ser la mujer de su vida. Ella se había ganado por méritos propios el derecho a ser la única mujer de su vida. Y le hizo saber con la profundidad de su beso que ninguna mujer le besaría de esa manera tan suya, tan única.

Cuando le abrazó y sintió el calor de su piel incluso a través de su fina camisa, fue justo ahí, en ese momento, cuando tuvo la sensación maravillosa de haber encontrado su sitio. Su lugar en el mundo, su espacio dentro de otro espacio.

Y justo en ese momento, volvió la luz al ascensor y los botones del panel volvieron a estar operativos.

Booth sonrió a Brennan.

_-Sólo una cosa más para acabar con esta absurda espiral en la que nos metimos hace años. Salgamos de aquí -dijo levantándose y dando la mano a Brennan para ayudarle también a incorporarse._

_-¿Dónde vamos? _-preguntó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo los zapatos y el abrigo.

_-Ahora lo verás._

Booth cogió su cintura y sin dejarla despegarse de su cuerpo pulsó el botón para poder salir del edificio lo antes posible.

Tenía prisa por concluir su misión.

Cuando salieron la cogió de la mano y corrieron hacia el coche de Booth, él le abrió la puerta y ella sonrió. Luego se puso al volante y arrancó, aunque durante todo el trayecto no dejó de acariciar los dedos de Brennan, cuya mano descansaba en su muslo derecho, lo que le producía una intensa sensación en la parte del estómago y un pálpito más rápido de lo normal.

_-Supongo que es una tontería preguntarte de nuevo a dónde me llevas porque seguro que no me lo vas a decir. Pero quiero que sepas que confío en ti más que en nadie, y hasta a mí me parece ahora mismo una pregunta absurda._

_-Tú lo has dicho _-dijo mirándola de soslayo sonriendo con complicidad-._ Es el único sitio donde podemos ir ahora._

_-Pero cuando fui a buscarte lo hice para que me llevaras donde habían encontrado ese cadáver..._

_-Se ha ido la luz en toda la ciudad. Nadie notará que llegamos un poco tarde y esto es mucho más importante que cualquier cadáver.._

Y siguió conduciendo.

Cuando finalmente aparcó Brennan reconoció el edificio del FBI. Booth salió y le abrió la puerta, y cuando cerró con la llave electrónica sin soltar su mano, de nuevo la hizo correr a la espalda del edificio.

Fue entonces cuando ella reconoció el lugar donde la llevaba. Y también por qué.

Estaban en las escaleras del Hoover. El lugar donde Brennan lo rechazó hacía ya muchos meses. Demasiados.

Llegaron al pie de la escalinata y Brennan, sin creer en cosas como esas, tuvo la sensación de tener un deja-vú. Se veía allí mismo, de noche, con una gabardina blanca y los ojos de Booth fijos en ella, cristalinos, inmensos, tristes. Lo recordaba y sufría. Quería olvidarlos y hacer lo que fuera para no volver a verlos de esa forma jamás.

Booth hizo exactamente lo mismo que aquella noche. Se mantuvo ligeramente separado de ella aunque deseaba, no, moría por tocarla. Pero no quería precipitarse. Primero había que cerrar el círculo para que el universo volviera a tener equilibrio.

Sacó de su bolsillo la ficha de casino que siempre llevaba y se la enseñó en la palma de la mano.

_-Soy un jugador. Y apuesto esta ficha, que simboliza un sacrificio personal, a que lo nuestro va a funcionar. Durante los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, o durante los próximos 60 minutos, da igual. Porque lo que quiero es que estés a mi lado y compartir todo contigo. Ni más ni menos. Porque sé que soy para ti y tú eres para mí, y porque o lo intentamos a partir de ahora o nos separamos para siempre, con tiempo y espacio de por medio. Porque tú también quieres apostar esta vez. Porque sabes que ganaremos. _

Esta vez, en diferencia a la misma vez en el mismo sitio hacía tanto tiempo, Brennan sonrió y le tomó las manos. Y le hizo abrazarla, y luego ella tomó su corbata y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron casi unidos.

_-Apostar es simplemente un juego básico de matemáticas de primaria. Mi cerebro privilegiado y yo ganaremos siempre. Aunque compartiré mis ganancias contigo._

Luego le besó mientras sus manos buscaban su espalda debajo de la chaqueta y mientras él intentaba abarcarla por completo con sus brazos, con sus cuerpos pegados como si intentaran ocupar el mismo espacio físico, como si les fuera la vida en intentarlo.

El círculo se había cerrado.


End file.
